In inspection of factory equipment or the like, information processing apparatuses are used. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an equipment inspection support system in which a terminal device is used. Inspection workers carry terminal devices to execute inspection works. The terminal devices acquire inspection items from content storage units. The inspection workers execute inspection works on the inspection items acquired by the terminal devices.